Modern vehicles typically include several systems that are designed to increase vehicle safety, increase driver comfort, increase driver convenience, etc. As more and more such systems are added to vehicles, vehicle electronics, devices, and electrical systems are becoming much more complex. Often, to obtain operator support and guidance in the operation of such systems, vehicle operators bring their vehicles to service advisors at a vehicle dealership. This results in a significant time cost to the vehicle operator, as well as increasing the service demand experienced by the dealership. Improved systems and methods to provide guidance in the operation of complex vehicle systems would be desirable.